


25/11/24: 8 count

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [39]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Welcome, Lee Seokmin! She tells Jihoon that Seokmin had walked her home and Jihoon might get a little bit possessive.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 7





	25/11/24: 8 count

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Juneteenth :D xx

_November 25, 2024_

There’s a new person at Seungkwan and Hansol’s dinner table, a Lee Seokmin. Hansol met him at the studio, both of them working with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. He blends well and varies from over exuberant to mellow, talking to her about a debut on the horizon.

They’re one man down due to Jihoon’s absence. She wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t there. Until Mingyu had said they’d invited him. “But you know hyung, music first.”

The group winds up playing games and talking until 2 AM. Seungkwan insists she spend the night.

While everyone is saying their goodbyes, her phone rings.

“Jihoon?”

The man’s initial greeting is a yawn. “Are you home?”

“Currently, no.”

“Oh.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight, but that’s okay. I’ll—”

“You still have a key, don’t you?”

Jihoon’s quiet for a moment. “I mean, yes, but…” He clears his throat.

She turns away from the chaos that is all the boys saying bye. “I’m at Seungkwan and Hansol’s. I’ll be home in a bit.” She gets off the couch and moves to the door to slip into her shoes, quickly realizing she can’t knot them. She taps Hansol’s shoulder to tie them for her. Her best friend does it without thinking until she’s about to hug him.

“I thought you were staying over.” Hansol’s voice quiets when he notices she’s on the phone.

Seungkwan, standing in the hall and waving goodbye, looks over at her. “You are. It’s late.”

“I should go home.”

The three of them exchange looks. Her best friends know her well. They know who’s on the phone.

“Is he coming over?” Seungkwan whispers.

She hugs Hansol and pokes Seungkwan’s forehead before hugging him too. “I’m on my way,” she tells Jihoon.

“I just left the company. I’ll see you.”

She hurries down the hallway to catch up with the others. She nudges Mingyu once they’re piled in the elevator. “Do you guys mind walking me home?”

Wonwoo nods while Mingyu slings his arms around her shoulders. “Of course, noona. We’ll protect you.”

Seokmin perks up at this as he’d been discussing with Soonyoung about where they lived so they could meet up. “Where do you live, noona?”

She rattles off her address. When Seokmin draws a blank, she explains the relative location with some known landmarks. Seokmin nods excitedly. “I live around there! I can walk you home.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo glance at her and she shrugs with a smile. “Sure. That’d be great.”

**Mingyu (2:26)**

So THAT’S why you went home.

[Img. sent]

Attached in Mingyu’s test message are a few screenshots of a group chat she isn’t a part of. From the looks of it, Jihoon isn’t either. Seungkwan has sent sly eyes and house emojis, which all the boys seem to understand. They all send exclamations of various excitement, Wonwoo excluded, who says it’s just more convenient for Jihoon to go to hers rather than come all the way home.

She doesn’t bother to respond to Mingyu as she chatters with Seokmin. He’s a never-ending bowl of topics, moving quickly through different ones. She finds herself laughing through most of their walk to her apartment.

When she motions towards her place, Seokmin holds his arms open in a hug. She has to oblige him; he’s too sweet.

“Thanks for walking me home.”

“Sure, noona. See you around. Goodnight.”

She smiles up at him. “Goodnight.”

When Seokmin offers a face splitting grin, she can’t help but ruffle his hair. Before Seokmin can get upset about her messing up his hair, she skips up her steps, forgoing the elevator to book it up the stairs. Her nerves are starting to get the better of her.

When she stands at the end of her hallway, she takes a couple steading breaths. Jihoon’s probably already gone to bed. He said he would give her time and Jihoon’s never been the initiating type.

“He’s sleeping already,” she chants to herself as she walks towards the door.

When she lets herself in, she can see a light on in the living room. Sure enough, Lee Jihoon is _not_ asleep. He’s got a notebook open in his lap, his feet propped up on her coffee table, his pen scratching something into paper. However, her presence takes his attention away in an instant.

“You waited up,” she states.

Jihoon nods. He closes his notebook and she steps over his legs to sit next to him. “Yeah. Wanted to make sure you got home safe. Did Gyu and Wonwoo walk you home?”

She leans the side of her head against the couch and shakes her head twice. “No, Hansol’s friend walked me home.”

“Hansol’s friend?”

“Yeah, the one we were supposed to meet at dinner tonight? I heard you were invited. Seokmin. He’s really nice.”

“Oh.”

She smiles sleepily. “Yeah. You would like him, I think.”

“Would I?”

There’s a flat tone in Jihoon’s voice. When she focuses on him, she finds he’s staring at her already. “What?”

Jihoon doesn’t respond. He’s right. She already knows what.

“He offered,” she mumbles.

Before she can react, Jihoon’s closed the distance between them. His lips press gently against hers. There’s no force behind his kiss. He brushes his lips against hers, waiting for her to make a move.

It happens in a slow count of eight.

 _One_. She pushes against him, her right hand finding the empty space between his hip and the couch.

 _Two_. His hand tentatively glides along her hip until it reaches her lower back, allowing her to move closer.

 _Three._ She moves to a knee so she can swing her other leg over him.

 _Four_. His free hand finds the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling with the strands of hair there to bring her closer.

 _Five._ His hand still on her back guides her down to his lap to straddle him.

 _Six._ Her hands cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing his skin, warm underneath her touch.

 _Seven._ His tongue teases her lips, and with no effort, slips inside.

 _Eight._ Her forehead falls to his, pulling their lips apart, just barely. His breath is hot against her skin, fanning across her skin as they catch their breath.

“Lee Jihoon, what the fuck was that?” she breathes.

Jihoon catches the side of her mouth, aiming more for her cheek than her lips.

She shakes her head, her hands still on his face. “Don’t be gentle with me now, Jihoon.”

She feels the man shiver beneath her before she catches his lips with hers again, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. When she feels Jihoon’s soft moan in her mouth, she can’t help but grin.


End file.
